Mizohito, Dobara vs Kosuke Mikazaki, Hara, Ryo Hyuga
Vorgeschichte Während der Mission im Himmelsreich wurden Kosuke Mikazaki und Hara zur Kekkai Einheiht beordert. Dort wurde ihnen erklärt, dass die Kekkai eine kurze Zeit an einer Stelle in der Nähe des Flusses ausgesetzt sei und sie bekamen den Auftrag dort nachzuschauen. An einem Flusskanal stellten sie dann die Maskierten, die unerlaubterweise ins Dorf eingereist waren. Kosuke fragte die beiden warum sie hier seien. Mizohito fühlt sich langsam von Kosuke und Hara genervt und bittet Dobara, diese zu erledigen. Worauf Dobara antwortet, er solle nichts übertreiben, da seine Kunst zu viel Lärm veranstalte. Kampf Beide lassen für den bevorstehenden Kampf ihre Masken fallen und Mizuhito holt sein Schwert hervor womit er Kosuke auch gleich angreift. Doch dieser kann ausweichen und sein Schwert ziehen, mit dem er den nächsten Angriff von Mizohitos Schwert abblockt. Hara setzt inzwischen ihr Gen-Jutsu Jubaku Satsu bei Dobara ein, der dies schon als Gen-Jutsu erkannt hat. Währenddessen wird Kosuke von Mizohitos Schwert getroffen. Als Mizohito dann aber den nächsten Schlag ausführen will, wird er plötzlich von Baumwurzeln aufgehalten. Auch Dobara wird von Wurzeln, die sich zu einem Baum formten festgehalten. Aus dem Baum erscheint dann Hara womit klar war das dies ihr Gen-Jutsu ist. Doch als sie Dobara angreifen will, ist sie nun plötzlich in ihrem eigenem Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Dobara nutzte die Fähigkeit seines implantierten Sharingans um Magen: Kyouten Chiten einzusetzen, mit Erfolg wie es scheint. Um sich aus dem Gen-Jutsu zu befreien, beißt sich Hara schnell auf die Lippen, da nur Schmerz ihr Jutsu auflöst. Dies tut sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, da sie Dobara anstürmen sieht, der mit einem Kunai auf ihren Hals zielt. Doch kaum ausgewichen, kann Dobara sie mit einem Kick ins Wasser befördern. Sobald sich Hara wieder gefangen hat und auf dem Wasser aufstehen will, steht schon Dobara hinter ihr und will dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen, doch wird er von jemanden überrascht. Kosuke will Hara helfen, doch hat er mit Mizohito noch zu tun, der ihn mit seinem Schwert attackiert. Deshalb setzt er Shinkuuken ein, da er annimmt den Feind so ausreichend zu schwächen. Zwar erschafft Mizuhito eine Wassermauer, die ihm jedoch auch die Sicht nimmt und so seine nächste Parade erschwehrt, was dazu führt, dass er einen Schnitt n der Wange erdulden muss. Dobara will nun schwerere Geschütze auflegen und beide setzten Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu ein, welche sich annullieren. Jetzt setzt Kosuke Konoha Ryuu Yanagi ein, was jedoch durch das plötzliche Aufkommen von Nebel seine Wirkung verliert. Die ungefähre Position seines Gegners kennend, setzt er das Shuriken Kage Bunshin ein. Doch das Geräusch zerfließenden Wassers gefällt ihm nicht. Worauf er sich einem Schwerthieb aus dem Wasser heraus ausgesetzt sieht. Da er nicht mehr ausweichen kann, trifft ihn das Schwert ins Bein und bleibt in der Prothese stecken. Blitzschnell springt er dann zurück und lässt diese explodieren. Aus dem Rauch springen zwei Mizu Bushins hervor, die Kosuke aber mit der am Beinstumpf angebrachten Klinge zerteilt. Der daraufhin folgende Wasserball wird dann jedoch von Ryo Hyuga mit einer Drehung abgewehrt. Mizohito freut sich schon auf dem Kampf um sich an Ryo zu rächen, aber Dobara sagt, dass sie sich jetzt besser zurückiehen bevor mehr Konoha-Shinobis erscheinen. Mizohito gehorcht und beide verschwinden daraufhin. Damit ist der Kampf vorbei. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:M Kategorie:Kampf